Mona
Mona, a character in the Ride or Die: A Bad Boy Romance book, is part of the Mercy Park Crew and one of your love interests. She is first seen in Chapter 3. Appearance Mona has brown eyes, long black hair and fair skin. She has a large tattoo on her left arm. Her outfit consists of a short black dress combined with a bronze leather jacket and a long necklace. She is described to be willowy. Personality Mona is described as calm and indifferent. She is always getting into business with seriousness and eagerness. Despite that, she has a dry sense of humor and can be sarcastic. An instance is shown when Your Character chooses to tail Kaneko with her instead of with Colt or Logan in the premium scene, she mocks them by blowing a kiss. If Your Character gets to know her better, her personality stems back to when she states "not everyone in the world gets to be fair with you." Relationships Your Character Mona meets Your Character when Teppei Kaneko and Logan bring you to the garage after the side show. Depending on how you answer (hesitant or confident), she teases you. If you ask her about Colt and she tells you about his attractive features, she also tells you he is not her type and that she appreciates the finer things in life. In Chapter 5, you can choose to sit in her car at the drive-in theater but you don't talk much and she doesn't share her candy. In Chapter 6, she kisses you on the cheek to wish you good luck on your DMV driver's license exam. After you pass, you all head to grab food. If you choose to listen to West Coast hip-hop and rap along, she says she is kinda turned on. In Chapter 9, if you spend time with her, she will tell you more about her past. She grew up in the Bronx, and she used to be a goody two-shoes Honor Roll student like you in high school. Then, she met a girl and thought she was "in love". They got caught steeling cars and when placed in separate holding cells, the girl turned on her while she stayed quiet. So, the girl got off and she would have been prosecuted. However, Teppei -who she never met before- posted her bail and helped her skip town. Teppei Kaneko He is her boss and she greatly respects him. She stated that she owed him after he helped her from drowning into something bad. It is revealed in the Chapter 9, she "fell in love" with a girl whom she was helping at the Bronx and tried to get a new computer for her mother but she was prosecuted when the girl snitched on her. Kaneko who saw her skills, bailed her out and gave her a new identity. Logan Colt Kaneko Gallery Other Looks Mona - Full.png|Full View Mona - Pixelated.jpg|Over Phone Mona Lingerie.jpg|Lingerie Miscellaneous MonaRoDWantedPosterSneakPeek.jpg|Wanted Poster Trivia *Mona's name means various things in different languages: **In Arabic it means wishes or wish and it is a variant transliteration of Muna. **In Irish it means Noble One. **In Greek (Monos (μονος) means Solitary One. **In Old English it means Moon. **In Sanskrit it means Alone, Silence. **In Teutonic it means Loner. **In Scottish it means Northman, Viking. **In Ancient Italian it means My Lady, is a contraction of the title Madonna. *According to her wanted poster sneak peek, her crimes include being wanted for motor vehicle theft; she is regarded by LAPD as extremely dangerous and advises to approach with caution. As of Chapter 4, she is also guilty of attempting to sell stolen property. *She also drives a 2008 purple Yottsume Halberdier. *In Chapter 8, it is mentioned that she is an ex-convict, meaning that she had previously served time in prison. **In the same chapter, she revealed that she is Lebanese. *In a premium scene in Chapter 9, she revealed that Mona isn't her real name. She named herself after the 2013 Santagata Mona Lisa. Category:Characters Category:Female Category:'Ride or Die: A Bad Boy Romance' Characters Category:Criminals Category:Love Interests Category:LGBT